SERCRET IN THE BLUE Book 1 Four of the secret
by xwarriorsfanfictionx
Summary: Hazelpaw , Swi , Pinkpaw and Bluepaw find it hard to fit into their clan. Swi Bluepaw and Hazelpaw have magic powers that no other cat could posess . Pinkpaw has unusual eye colours and abilities that are hard for any other cat to achieve. But trouble and omens brings four together. They must find out the secret lurking in the blue.
1. ALLIGANCES

**MOSSCLAN**

 **Leader:** Darkstar : _Fully black , huge , cruel tom with a long tail_

 **APPRENTICE: Hazelpaw**

 **Deputy:** Cindertail : _Grey blue she-cat with one white paw_

 **APPRENTICE: Silverpaw**

 **Medicine cat:** Blueheart : _Dark grey she-cat with small ears_

 **APPRENTICE:** Squirrelpaw

 **Senior warriors :**

Thrushclaw:Light _tabby tom_

Shrewear:Dark _brown tabby tom_

 **APPRENTICE: Mousepaw**

Yellowclaw: Ginger _tabby tom_

Ravenpelt : Black _she-cat with green eyes_

Stormheart: White _longhaired dark_ grey _she-cat with one ginger paw_

 **APPRENTICE: Woodenpaw**

Stonestream: Grey _tom with green eyes_

 **Warriors:**

Mistflower: Longhaired _dark_ grey _she-cat_

 **APPRENTICE: Swiftpaw**

Sunwhisker: Light _tabby tom_

Crowtail: _Dark_ grey _tabby tom with one shredded ear_

 **APPRENTICE: Sandpaw**

One-ear: _Dark ginger tabby tom_

Firefur: _Dark ginger tabby tom_

 **New warriors:**

Spottedtail:White _she-cat with black spots on tail_

Blackfur:Longhaired _black she-cat_

 **APPRENTICE: Birchpaw**

Redfoot:Tortiseshell _and white tom with dark ginger paws_

Petalstep: Tortiseshell _and white she-cat_

 **Apprentices:**

Sandpaw: _light tabby tom_

Birchpaw: _Dark brown tabby tom_

Woodenpaw: _Ginger tabby_ shhe _-cat_

Silverpaw: _Grey longhaired tom_

Squirrelpaw: _light ginger_ longhaired _she-cat_

Mousepaw: _Brown tabby she-cat_

Hazelpaw: _Creamy white_ longhaired _she-cat with wings_

Swiftpaw:Sleek _black tom with white muzzle_

 **Queens:**

Rainstorm: _Dark brown tabby she-cat_

 **Kits:**

Leapkit: _Brown tabby she-cat_

Leopardkit: Light _ginger tom_

Goldenkit: Ginger _tabby she-cat_

Thistlekit: _Black longhaired tom_

Brownkit: _Dark brown she-cat_

 **Elders:**

Featherfur: _White she-cat_

Brownpelt: _Dark brown tabby tom_

 **LEAFCLAN**

 **Leader:** Lionstar: _Huge ginger she-cat with main like a lion (The oldest leader)_

 **Deputy:** Milkfur: _Creamy_ longhaired _she-cat_

 **Medicine cat:**

Branchleaf: _Dark brown tabby tom_

 **Senior warriors:**

Patchfur: _Dark ginger tom_

 **APPRENTICE: Pouncepaw**

Raggedpelt: _Dark ginger she-cat with ripped fur_

Brackenclaw: _Ginger tabby she-cat_

 **APPRENTICE: Grasspaw**

Bramblefang: _Black tom_

Thorntooth: _Dark brown tabby tom_

 **APPRENTICE: Sootpaw**

 **Warriors:**

Snowflower: _Longhaired white she-cat_

Frostpetal: _Light tabby she-cat_

Dustfur: _Dark_ grey _tom_

 **APPRENTICE: Berrypaw**

Moonpelt: _Grey_ longhaired _she-cat_

Sparrowclaw: _White tom_

 **APPRENTICE: Haypaw**

 **New warriors:**

Nightmoon: _Black tom_

 **APPRENTICE: Bluepaw**

Rippleclaw: Tortiseshell _she-cat_

Reedflower: Tortiseshell _she-cat with white paws_

Weedpool: _Dark brown tabby tom_

 **APPRENTICE: Ashpaw**

Minnowpelt: L _ight ginger she-cat_

 **Apprentices:**

Grasspaw: _Light ginger tom_

Haypaw: _Light ginger she-cat_

Ashpaw: _Dark_ grey _tom_

Sootpaw: _Grey tabby she-cat_

Pouncepaw: _Dark ginger tom_

Berrypaw: _Dark ginger tom_

Bluepaw: _Longhaired_ grey _she-cat with the power of nature_

Pinkpaw: _White albino cat with bright pink eyes_

 **Queens:**

Twigclaw: _Dark brown tabby she-cat_

Cloudpelt: _Longhaired white she-cat_

 **Kits:**

Webkit: _light tabby she-cat_

Smokekit: _Grey tom_

Weaselkit: _Black tom_

Oak-kit: _Dark ginger tom_

 **Elders:**

Thistleflower: _Black she-cat_

Riverstripe: _Black tom_

 **TREECLAN**

 _Of what is mentioned_

 **Leader:**

Tawnystar : _Tortoiseshell and white tom with massive fangs_

 **Deputy:**

Voleclaw: _Dark brown tabby tom_

 **APPRENTICE:** **Morningpaw**


	2. Welcome

**xwarriorsfanfictionx**

Secret in the blue

 **BOOK ONE**

Four of the secret.

 ** _'Three shall become one. One shall become three. After a fierce battle , three shall become four and dust shall form.'_**


	3. PROLOUGE: Two Mysterious Kits

**PROLOUGE: 2MYSTERIOUS KITS**

Branchleaf walked into the Leafclan camp. He was holding two small kits in his large mouth.

"Branchleaf." His former mentor , Littleglow meowed. The sun was begining to rise and the elders were sitting outside their den chatting as the busy warriors fled by. But Littleglow didn't get along too well with other cats. He was sitting alone watching the camp entrance for cats who came in and out. "What have you found?" Branchleaf shuffeled his paws.

He gently dropped the kits onto the sandy ground. "I would like to speak to Lionstar first." He stuttered nervously. "What is it you would like to speak to me about , young medicine cat , Branchleaf?" Branchleaf turned around to see their noble leader Lionstar. "Greetings Lionstar. I found these two kits sitting in the leaf-bare snow. They were exhausted. I couldn't have left them there , so I took them here. " He explaned. " We have few kits this leaf-bare and I believe that they would make great warriors." Lionstar shook her head. "We cannot take kittypets into our clan." She meowed sharply. Branchleaf hissed back at his leader like venom. "How do do you know if they are kittypets?!" Lionstar shook her head slowly and look back up at Branchleaf. "We can not be certain , Branchleaf. They must prove they are worthy." Branchleaf sighed. "Do you remember Firestar? Cloudtail? He saved the forest. Our three clans would not have been created without them. They both had kittypet blood. Why are these kits not the same?" He reminded. Lionstar nodded. "These kits shall be called Waterkit and Whitekit." She meowed softly. Branchleaf shook his head."If you mind, Lionstar , I'd like to name them" Lionstar nodded and swished her tail in curiousity. "This one ," He began as he buried his nose into Waterkits blue-grey , silky fur and breathed in her sweet scent. "Will be Bluekit. And this one , " Branchleaf swished his tail in order for a young apprentice who was standing beside him called Sparrowpaw , to pick up Bluekit by the scruff. Branchleaf also buried his nose into Whitekit's white , long fur. It was unusual as her eyes were uniquely bright pink. "Will be Pink-kit." He then picked up Pink-kit and Sparrowpaw followed him to the nursery.

In the mossy nursery sat the young queen Brackenclaw with her remaning kit , Pouncekit. Pouncekits siblings , Cherrykit and Aquakit , had passed away due to lack of prey. "Brackenclaw , " Sparrowpaw began as he layed down Bluekit. "Branchleaf found two kits in the snow. Lionstar agreed to take them in. Could you suckle them?" Branchleaf was surprised with the politeness of the young apprentice. He nodded to Sparrowpaw to show his proudness. Brackenclaw looked confused. But as she gazed over to the two small kits her eyes widened. "Oh of course! They are so beautiful!" She squeled. Sparrowpaw and Branchleaf padded over to the eager queen and lay the two kits down beside her. Branchleaf saw the two kits snuggle closer to their adopted mother. That was just enough to make him smile.


	4. Chapter 1 : The Featherless Bird

**Chapter 1: The featherless bird**

Hazelpaw padded swiftly out of the apprentices saw the two mischevious apprentices, Mousepaw and Silverpaw were already sitting in front of her. As they saw her coming they laughed and sneered. Mostly because of the unusual trait of having massive feathery wings. Hazelpaw wasn't treated like other cats. She is teased and taunted for her uniqueness in her clan. The other apprentices would call her names like "Featherless bird" and "an excuse for a cat.". But what makes this worst is she doesn't even know how to fly. When Hazelpaw was a kit she was found in the snow by medicine cat , Blueheart along with Swiftpaw. Swiftpaw had powers too. Though know cat teased him. Swiftpaw was known for his super speed. He could go anywhere in a blink and all the cats never deny his great material of being a warrior. Blossomstar , their former leader , suggested that they were kin , but Blueheart denied it and said they were both just kits found together in the snow.

But that was a long time ago and Mossclan is under the cruel leadership of Darkstar. Since then , Mossclan had been suffering. Kits have not been born for a while and their deputy , Cindertail doesn't think we will survive. Leaf-bare was coming swiftly and prey was getting scarce.

Hazelpaw's mentor was Darkstar. Most cats would say that she was really lucky to be the leaders apprentice , Darkstar himself thought it too. He thought Hazelpaw would be great as she has wings. But now Darkstar thinks of her as an embarrassment to Mossclan. Hazelpaw tries to impress her mentor by trying to learn how to fly , but it is too much of an embarassment and she cant find the right time to do it.

As Swiftpaw emerged out of the apprentices den Mousepaw turned around immediatley and got up to speak with him. "Oh Swiftpaw! I got you some freshkill!" She meowed eagerly pushing a vole towards him with her paw. Swiftpaw slowly pushed it back. "Sorry but Woodenpaw already got my a squirrel. And Birchpaw gave me two plump mice." He bragged. Mousepaws loving gaze turned into flames of anger. She stormed off after the sisters shouting their name. Hazelpaw felt sorry for her two best friends but stayed where she was. "Better get goin'" He meowed as he swiftly ran to the training hollow. Anger blazed in Silverpaw's eyes. Hazelpaw got up to comfort the grumpy tom cat. But before she took a pawstep Silverpaw hissed an insult at her and ran off to his mentor Cindertail. There was no doubt that Silverpaw liked Mousepaw and was having hard times winning her over.

Hazelpaw was watching a plump squirrel that sat by the waters edge. 'If I could catch this , Darkstar would be so proud!' She thought eagerly. She stalked closer to it moving everso slowly. Suddenly , she thought she saw two dark figures chatting at the waters edge. She blinked and shook her head. 'Focus on the prey..' once she opened them the dark figures were gone. 'im just seeing things.' Hazelpaw rested her gaze once more on the plump squirrel. It hadn't shifted from its spot were it had sat a moment ago. Suddenly , like lightning , ruffling bushes scared off the squirrel and it tumbled into the water. The noise had scared her prey. She then sat up and washed her paw. She closed her gentle green eyes and had a rest by the river. Soon after her rest she opened her eyes and saw four cats near by , a large muscley cat , a tabby skinny but strong cat and two lean apprentices who looked scared and frightened. She closed her eyes again still washing her paw wondering if it was a sign from starclan or in real life. Suddenly , in a flash she colapsed to the ground as sharp claws pierced her back. She struggled and squirmed. But Hazelpaw couldn't escape. As she felt fangs meet her neck , she knew , her life was over.

 **Well ? How do you like chapter 1? Every chapter I will post a question here and you can answer it along with your review! Also I will post the answer in the next chapter!**

 **Who do you think is the youngest (i) and who is the oldest (ii) out of these apprentices?**

 **A. Birchpaw**

 **B. Hazelpaw**

 **C. Swiftpaw**

 **THANKS FOR READING MY FIRST CHAPTER!**


	5. Chapter 2 : The Magical Apprentice

**CHAPTER 2: THE MAGICAL APPRENTICE.**

Bluepaw slept deeply in her mossy bed beside her sister , Pinkpaw. She woke up with a jolt of the clan's leader , Lionstar's , loud voice. She forced herself to get up and sit under Highrock with the other apprentices. She saw that only herself , Pinkpaw and Berrypaw were in the den. She kicked her sister lightly and done the same for her friend. Pinkpaw woke up immediately but lazy Berrypaw took a while to get up.

As she padded out of the apprentices den with Pinkpaw , Milkfur , the strict Leafclan deputy , picked up Bluepaw by the scruff and placed her on highrock. Bluepaw felt deeply embarrassed as the other apprentices chuckled at her. But that feeling vanished completely as confusion struck her as she was placed on highrock. Medicine cat , Branchleaf was also sitting on it. He was on the opposite side of Lionstar than she was.

Branchleaf had taken Bluepaw and Pinkpaw in as apprentices. He said that he found them alone in the snow and couldn't watch them starve. It took Lionstar some time to accept them into the clan , and now they're apprentices! Though Branchleaf insisted they were sisters as of Bluepaw and Pinkpaw were quite unusual. Bluepaw had a power as she could make any plant grow from the grond at any time and make it move at her command. Branchleaf took advantage of her power at times and asked her to grow herbs for him. Though Pinkpaw on the other hand , had bright pink eyes. She also has sharp eyesight but Lionstar doesn't think that is a power. They had just been made apprentices under the mentorship of Nightmoon and Moonpelt. Grasspaw and Haypaw would often make fun of them for not being clan-born. Though Bluepaw and Pinkpaw didn't remember a thing of it.

"Cats of Leafclan , today our medicine cat , Branchleaf , wishes to speak to the clan." Lionstar began as she cleared her throat. Bluepaw saw her swish her tail in signal for him to step forward. " Today I have realized a sign naming Leafclan's new medicine cat apprentice. At first , I thought it meant one of Twigpelt's litter , but none of them have a blue-grey pelt as the one in the dream. But there wasn't a clearer sign that it is a remaining apprentice." Branchleaf announced. "Your new medicine cat of Leafclan shall be Bluepaw." Bluepaw gasped as the clan lay their eyes on her. She looked around for her former mentor , Nightmoon , who she expected to be angry but he looked proud and excited. "Nightmoon , Bluepaw was you first apprentice , but if it was a sign from Starclan , we must obey it. You shall get another apprentice soon." Lionstar announced. "Meeting dismissed." Bluepaw looked up. She saw her new mentor Branchleaf look down at was going to be A MEDICINE CAT!

As Lionstar made her way back to her den , Bluepaw could notice that she was skinny and exhausted. She was the oldest leader of all the clans. 'She might retire to the elders den soon.' Bluepaw thought. If that was so, Milkfur would become leader and recieve the name 'star'. Milkfur was strict but couragous and strong. Bluepaw didn't like her that much , but supported her as the deputy of their clan. Milkfur probably didn't like her either. She probably didn't like ANY of the apprentices. Well , maybe Haypaw and Grasspaw , as of they were kin. But that was probably it. Bluepaw and Pinkpaw are the youngest apprentices in Leafclan. They haven't devoloped much friendship yet. Apart from Berrypaw, who was their foster sister , no more. At the time they were also litter-mates with Pouncepaw. He wasn't a fan of that. He would usually hang out with the apprentices. But Pouncepaw was 5 and a half moons then. It would make sense for him to try to make friends before apprenticeship as all his litter-mates were either too young or they started off badly. Pouncepaw was also a single kit. His father died a little before his birth and mother , DURING the birth. Therefore , Pouncepaw has almost no kin in the clan. Plus , he has a bad attuitude that spread to Haypaw, Grasspaw and Ashpaw. Ashpaw's sister , Sootpaw , was the loner in the clan. She doesn't fit in with Pinkpaw , Bluepaw and Berrypaw . Nor Haypaw , Grasspaw and Ashpaw. She is sort of a friend to Berrypaw but she is always with the sisters. Bluepaw sometimes felt sorry for her. And would think to let her into the group , but she knew why . It was because f her massive crush on Ashpaw.

 **What do you think? Do you like it?**

 **Review and follow my story for more!**

 **Today's question is...**

 **Is Nightmoon upset about his apprentice being taken away?**

 **A. Very much.**

 **B. He's proud**

 **C. He is sad in the inside but understands its Starclan's will.**

 **D. He doesn't care.**

 **The answer to the last chapters question is...**

 **Birchpaw is the oldest at 9.7 moons while Hazelpaw is the youngest at 6.1 moons!**


	6. Chapter 4 : A RUDE Apprentice

**CHAPTER 3: A RUDE apprentice.**

Swiftpaw padded through the forest with his beautiful mentor, Mistflower.

It was the middle of the day in green-leaf and the prey was plentiful.

After a while Mistflower decided to test her apprentice.

'Swiftpaw, what do you scent?' She asked. Swiftpaw burst out with a hiss.

'Mistflower, im not a kit! I dont need you to ask me questions on what I scent!' He hissed ' If I need to know what the scent is, i will do it!'

Mistflower remained calm. 'Swiftpaw, what do you smell.' She asked a little more sternly. Swiftpaw sighed loudly. He then opened his mouth to taste the air. 'Stale fox. About a day old... and thats all you needed to know. so stop asking me questions.' Swiftpaw meowed smartly. Mistflower nodded, but then paused. Swiftpaw stared at his alarmed mentor.'There is something else as well...' She whispered. 'What?' Mstflower looked into the distance to see three Mossclan apprentices fighting. Mistflower ran as Swoftpaw speeded to the she-cats. 'Silverpaw! Mousepaw! Stop this right now!' She ordered. Mousepaw jumped off Hazelpaw. She looked scared and frightened. Silverpaw growled under his breath and got off the poor kit. Hazelpaw had blood as over her pelt and rips in her fur. 'How could you do this to your clan-mate?' Mistflower agrued. Yowls rose in the air once again. Swiftpaw, Mistflower and the other apprentices pushed through the grass to find Darkstar at the Mossclan border fighting the Treeclan deputy, Voleclaw. Afetr a few seconds of fighting, Darkstar pushed Voleclaw with his back legs onto the thunderpath. The rumble of a monster roared louder and louder... as Voleclaw lifted his head, he knew it was over.

 **Hey everyone! How did you like chapter 3? Do you like Swiftpaw and his attitude? Let me know in your reviews!**

 **The answer to last chapters question was C. He was proud**

 **This weeks question is...**

 **What do you think will happen next?**

 **(tell me in reviews!)**

 **Also sorry i haven't been posting many chapters, i will be sure to get in a week scedule soon! Just a few more week s at school!**

 **See you in the next chaoter!**


End file.
